


Relocation Chapter 1: Briefing

by KermitKombat



Category: DC Animated Universe
Genre: Origin Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:43:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10048517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KermitKombat/pseuds/KermitKombat
Summary: This will be an ongoing project giving more of a backstory for Shayera coming to Earth and establishing herself as Hawkgirl to the League. DCAU did a very mediocre job in describing her origin and how the league came to find her so I'm going to take the liberty of saying the other heroes were already established as a unit when she came to join them. She will do a variety of other things after landing on Earth before meeting with the other original 6 as it would be highly unlikely for her to land and find them immediately without doing some recon





	

Relocation

Chapter 1: Briefing day

Shayera Hol woke up earlier than she normally did. She was excited and nervous because this was the day that she would be getting her mission briefing. “Finally something to take me away from defending Thanagar,” she thought. She was, after all, a Lieutenant in the Imperial Army of Thanagar and it was about time she did more than teach recruits in the art of espionage. It was time for her to serve her empire in a way that actually meant something. 

As she was getting ready, she got lost in thought of all the possibilities for her mission. She had vague speculations and fantasies of being sent to distant worlds and stirring up all kinds of trouble. To a Thanagarian, combat was honor. She was so lost in thought of the fantasy of battle that she almost missed her briefing time. She ran to the war room and barely made it in time to join her fellow operatives.

Commander Hro, her beloved greeted her with a sarcastic,“Nice of you to join us.” Shayera stuck her tongue out at him and awaited eagerly for the briefing to begin. Her excitement couldn’t be ruined by her beloved’s curtness.

A projection appeared once everything had died down. A booming voice echoed, “You have been selected to go to worlds on behalf of the Thanagarian Empire to determine their threat levels to us. As the Gordanian campaign continues, we are always looking for new worlds with plenty of resources to aid us in our efforts to make the universe safer for our people. You were selected for your expertise in espionage. Your goal is to blend in with the natives, befriend them, and assess any weaknesses they have, and how much resistance they may put up were we to try to invade them. Any questions?” 

No one said anything. Shayera stared blankly in disbelief. Reconnaissance and espionage were her specialties, but she definitely preferred the joy of combat. Her enthusiasm defeated, she sulked back to her room to grab her gear and her other effects. Commander Hro appeared seemingly from nowhere. “How did he get here,” she thought. Her senses were dulled by her emotions.

“What’s wrong my beloved? Haven’t you read the dossier? You’re going to a planet that we have been infiltrating for many millennia. I’m sure you’ll find things to do there,” Hro desperately tried to comfort her. His words were received with a look of disdain followed by Shayera storming off to the landing bay. She was to leave at once and didn’t wish to be disturbed by his antics.

She walked into the landing bay, gave Hro a salute, and boarded her ship. Once on board she took off her helmet and armor, put on her jumpsuit and prepared for takeoff. This would after all be a very long journey, one she would spend the vast majority of in stasis. There was no warp-gate built to anywhere remotely close to Earth. As she set the autopilot and plugged her life support systems in she took a gulp and thought to herself, “here goes nothing.” She plunged into darkness.


End file.
